The Outsider
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: In this story, The Government finds a little DNA of prof that Aliens were alive once, But not knowing what they were doing, They decided to test it, By mixing it with a Human's DNA, But they realized that it wasn't enough so they kept trying to find away to keep there research continuing with there projects and much more, But what happens when the DNA form's itself into a Wolf chid
1. About it

In this story, The Government finds a little DNA of prof that Aliens were alive once, But not knowing what they were doing, They decided to test it, By mixing it with a Human's DNA, But they realized that it wasn't enough so they kept trying to find away to keep there research continuing with there projects and much more, But what happens when the DNA form's itself into a Wolf's blood making that animal able to take Human form, But only half way.

Just what kind of Monster have they created, And What happens when she escape from her caged prison, But what happens when she learns to be more like them, But what could she do to people? Read it and check it out.

So in this story it takes place as a Crossover between Inuyasha and Sailor Moon, But she's a wolf in this story. She knows nothing about the human world only to kill and protect ones self, Like an animal would do, She was lost and confused when her blood is fused with An Alien DNA into her body plus a Human's DNA as well, What is this new life. Check it out. Enjoy the story thanks for checking it out.

Inuyasha is living in his own little world, A boy who goes to normal school He might be a Half Demon, But unfortunately he's the only one of his kind practically, There weren't much Demons around anymore, So he was lonely pretty much, Until he finds a strange naked girl in his hideout. What could he do to help her, Can she trust not to kill him like others she had too.

Enjoyed the chapter.


	2. The Lab, And The Birth Of A New Species

As a great team of scientists walked into the lab once again, The head master in charge of the project was talking about the DNA project, They had been working this testing and studying of this DNA's patterns.

"Sir. It's real breathing prof this is a real, DNA but how should we go about it? Asks Alice" honestly. "I am not sure, We need to inject it into something or someone, We can't go on theories alone, We need to test it out, Spoke up Takeshi" honestly. "So what's the plan sir? Asks Zorro" honestly.

"Let's test it with a Human's DNA, Say's Takeshi" gently. "That could be interesting, We will test it out now, Spoke Alice" agreeing to do it.

So they began experimenting on humans DNA mixed with the Outsiders DNA, But as the weeks turn into months, It wasn't getting any better, They kept trying new ideas, Until Zorro thought they should test it with both Human and Animals DNA's, Mr. Takeshi agreed that animal testing had always work for many scientists over the years.

So they began bringing in all kinds of animals, They finally had a breakthrough, Something was happening, They mixed up a lot parts from different animals, A Cheetah's blood for speed more for the stamina to being built in, With the outsider DNA, Then they a few more animal part, From water animals, To Land animals, Mostly big cats and then also the biggest trait that was imbedded into this DNA's mixer was of a Wolf's blood.

Finally one year had passed by with all this information, They finally had a breakthrough, The Test had been completed but unknowing to them all, A Mother Wolf a normal animal was pregnant, They kept testing this one wolf with the DNA, It was beginning to manifest into the babies, Until one day Alice found the strays of pregnancy.

"We have done nothing right, It's wrong...! Yelled out Mr. Takashi" upset. I am not sure as to what more we can do? The DNA as failed, Spoke up Zorro seriously. Well I guess, We will have to cancel the project, Put down all the animals too, Replied Mr. Takashi" giving orders.

"Wait...! It's not over, The Project as Manifest itself into life, Spoke up Alice" running into the boards room. "What...! Do you mean? Asks Zorro" confused. "The Wolf is pregnant, I don't know how, At first I thought it was glitch in the lab, But here I did 5 test on the wolf, She's pregnant, Replied Alice" honestly.

"So it's obvious that, She must have been pregnant, When they bought her in, Spoke up Zorro" honestly.

"No...! She wasn't pregnant before, This happen 3 days ago, The signs growing fast, This was number 26, She was bought in 4 weeks ago, She wasn't pregnant I tested all the animals, For pregnancy and none of the females were pregnant, I think the DNA as Mutated into the wolfs blood with all of the other animals parts, If it is we have created life with this outsiders DNA, Replied Alice" honestly.

Keep the testing going, Watch that wolf closely, She might have something we can use, Spoke up Mr. Takeshi" seriously.

So they continued to study on this one subject, The other animals were moved out and put down, They were no longer needed. It was just this one wolf she was acting stranger then hell.

"What's happening to her, She moaning and groaning, What's wrong? Asks Mr. Takeshi" confused. "She's getting ready, Spoke Alice" seriously. "What? Asks Mr. Takeshi" confused.

"She in labor, She's been like this for about an hour now, Say's Zorro" watching the camera closely. "Why wasn't I inform about this? Asks The Boss" pissed off. "I am sorry, I figure we would call you when it was getting closer, Replied Alice" honestly. "Fine, Whatever how close are we? Asks Mr. Takeshi" gently.

"Umm...! Something looks wrong, We should go inside a help her, I don't think can give birth, Spoke up Zorro" worried. They all went inside the cage, The Momma wolf I was just pushing.

"No...! She's okay, She pushing now...! We should try to be careful with her, She's protective and sacred. Whispered Alice" gently. "Here they come, Spoke up Zorro" honestly. As the wolf had giving birth, Something sacred the hell out of them all though, The Pup as no fur, Pure human body flesh, Hair like a human, Two ear on top of it's head, A tail out of the butt.

The pup wasn't a wolf at all, In fact it was an outsider, The mother wolf rejected the pup, Nearly trying to kill it, Alice shot the wolf and Zorro pick up the child, They all looked at each other, They didn't know how and when this came to be, But they were amazed that something finally happen with all this research and testing.

They placed her into a room, It was built to keep anything in, It had dark windows around it at the top, So they could watch the child grow, But she wouldn't see them looking at her, So they needed to be invisible to her.

She had a strong scent of smell. She had strong eyes she had a fast reaction time, She was a little territorial with them, Mostly around her food, Her toys, They were careful not to upset her.

So they all continue to study this strange wolf, She had the straight of a tiger, She could swim fast like a Polar bear in the water, Or a Dolphin in the water, She was fast like a cheetah, They have given her huge back yard that was fenced in, But they studied her very closely every day a new test would begin.

So how will the young wolf feel once she realized that, She is trapped in a prison for experiments, Can she escape will she dislike all humans, Can she find a place to call home, Keep reading and see what happens to our new wolf friend.


End file.
